This invention relates generally to the field of endoscope/borescope controllers, and more particularly to a tube gripper integral with a controller for an endoscope/borescope.
Video endoscopes or borescopes, hereinafter referred to as probes, generally have a flexible insertion tube with a diameter of one inch or less. The tube is usually pushed into inaccessible areas so they can be visually inspected. Feeding the insertion tube into an area is difficult with one hand as the tube tends to slide out of the area of interest when it is released. One hand is often used to hold the position of the insertion tube steady as the other hand moves down the tube in preparation for the next push. Most video probes also have a control section which has controls for articulating the tip of the probe as well as buttons for activating other system functions. Control sections of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,317 to Salvati et al. These control sections are hand-held units that include a console having a joystick or similar user-actuable means that is interconnected to contained servo or stepper motors to articulation cables that can control the movement of the distal bending section of the insertion tube (e.g., the probe). Additionally, an electronic control circuit, also within the housing of the control unit, which can include a microprocessor is provided. This control circuit is interconnected to the joystick or trackball as well as to at least one user-actuable button or key switch in order to control aspects of the video probe such as to image freeze or capture modes, brightness, image manipulation and the like relative to an integral display screen. This control circuit can also control a cursor and cursor movement on the screen relating to movement of the probe. Additional control circuitry can be contained in a remote unit or within the hand-held control section. Presently, it is difficult for the user to hold and/or use a control section, as described above, while pushing the insertion tube.
Briefly stated, a probe controller is integral with a gripper for the probes""s insertion tube. The gripper is easily operated with one hand, permitting a user to hold, release, and insert the insertion tube with the same hand that operates the controls on the controller, thus freeing the user""s other hand to feed the insertion tube into the opening, perform other operations, or optionally to operate the controls.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a tube gripper for a probe includes a tube channel running lengthwise through the tube gripper for receiving an insertion tube of the probe; control means, integral with the tube gripper, for controlling at least one function of the probe; and gripping means for frictionally connecting the tube gripper to the insertion tube.